Emily Starr
Physical Description Emily is intimidating with her scrutinizing stare; it appears she is looking right through you into your very soul. Her eyes are always silver and hypnotizing, unlike most oracles, whose eyes only turn when they are having a vision. They are in direct contrast with her coco complexion and black hair. She wears dark clothing, very modest, revealing almost nothing about herself. She is rather short, only 5’1” and weighs a mere 110 lbs. Personality Emily is a very serious person, she rarely laughs or smiles. She believes herself to be above others and tries to avoid interacting with her peers. She prefers to observe them instead, sometimes from a distance, and sometimes by saying odd things merely to study their reactions. She feels uncomfortable when noticed and dreads being the center of attention. She doesn’t like admitting that she is an oracle, simply because it brings attention to her. Oracles are bound to tell only the truth and Emily cannot tell a lie, but she often avoids telling people anything at all if she can help it. She refuses to tell people any futures she sees of them and things are much simpler that way. History Emily’s parents were not oracles, the gene is recessive and there had not been an oracle born in their family for quite some time. Though they could see her distinct eyes, since they were always silver and never changing, they did not truly believe their daughter was an oracle. That is why they thought their four year old was merely afraid to be left alone with a babysitter when they went out one night and she, teary eyed, told them if they left something horrible would happen. They died that night and Emily was sent to live with her aunts, Elizabeth and Laura. Emily has blocked the memory of her foretelling out so to this day, she cannot remember how her parents died. Emily’s aunts were hard women who worked their own farm and they were very strict and her house was full of rules. Emily became more and more withdrawn, obeying their rule that children were to be seen and not heard. As long as she was being good her aunts ignored her. It was a very lonely life, but Emily was afraid to reach out to anyone. She does not know how to form a relationship of any kind and is surprisingly satisfied with that. She thoroughly enjoys her own company more than any other. Her aunts never believed that she was an oracle and since Emily never shared another vision with anyone else, she remained undetected until she was tested for school. When they caught her making shadow puppets without using her hands her aunts were overjoyed and brought her to the MAT Building immediately, but did not show their joy or pride. They loved her very much, but did not understand children and were glad to send her to Sator. When the school tested her magical abilities, they tested her blood as well, and informed her that she was indeed an oracle. Emily gave no reaction and the tester noted on her file that she would need "special attention". Story Title Um No